


Never Forgotten

by ookamijudge



Series: Not The Same [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is happening to Harry while his Godfather, Father, and Mother are all dead and with the man who should be taking care of him being lied to about his state? And what will happen when a grey haired man takes his Uncle Moony from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forgotten

He was supposed to be quite, he was always supposed to be quite and stay out of the way. He had learned that by now, but he was only just over two so really it was to be expected that he wouldn’t always listen. This was just one such time of his not listening, or at least not caring, he was being called. He struggled and squirmed, squirmed and struggled till finally he was free of his chair and as the Dursleys say there looking scared at the howl he was running as fast as his little legs would carry him for the door. He was out it before any of them could take two steps for him.

His eyes were wide as he stared at the wolfman, it had been a long time since he had seen him, but he still knew him. He smiled for the first time in a year at the sight of the wolf, his Uncle Moony. He would know him anywhere, his howl too, he had heard it a lot in his already short life when Uncle Moony had come to visit on the full moon. He held his arms out to his Uncle as he made his way closer, but then there were lots of grown ups and they were in between him and his uncle.

No they should go away all of them. He didn’t know who they were, but he wanted Moony he wanted to go away from here with his Uncle. He kept his arms held towards the werewolf hopefully even as a man he didn’t know came out of the house and started trying to talk to him. He didn’t know he was, this man with all the gray hair, but he was telling his uncle he had to leave. Why? He wanted to be with Moony not them in there with his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley. He saw his Uncle shift for a brief moment and he almost thought he was going to listen so he quickly added a “Moony” To his plea for the wolfman to come to him.

Wither by his call or just not caring about gray hair man his Uncle Moony was coming his way again and Harry’s smile was back once more. It lasted only for a second though. No sooner had he started to come towards him again then did all the other people between them say something and make all those lights at him. He knew what the lights were his mama and papa had used them lots before that man showed up and his Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot they all did. Why were they using them on Moony?

On the porch still watching the entire thing with wide eyes, he wouldn't entirely understand until later, but they had just killed Uncle Moony. Right then all he understood was that Uncle Moony had fallen down like mama and papa had, and that when they had fallen they hadn't gotten back up. His Uncle was dead, he wouldn’t be back just like mama and papa. No the little boy didn’t truly understand what ‘dead’ itself was but he had seen his mama and papa killed so he understood the concept of ‘death’ even if he didn’t know the word for it. Why? His wide eyes stared around at all the people especially the gray hair man who was talking to him now. He just stood there watching him until finally he went from shocked to bawling in seconds. Tears made tracks down his cheeks and somewhere among the helpless sobbing calls for Moony were heard as the people around him tried to sooth him. ‘They had saved his life, the werewolf would have killed him’ or so they said and when it made his crying worse they thought he understood, but he didn’t. Why had they taken Moony from him? Why did they take his mama and his papa and then when his Uncle Moony came to get him take him too? He wanted Moony.

Through his tears he managed to make it past all the men, or under more like under them, and to where Moony lay. He was once more the human he normally was and Harry shook him pleading with him to wake up. He wanted his Uncle Moony to wake up, he was supposed to take him away from here. He knew it wouldn’t work he was gone like mama and papa, they had taken him, but the two year old didn’t care. He just wanted Moony, Mama, Papa, anyone he wanted one of them back. Gray hair man was the one that pulled him away from Uncle Moony and took him back into that house. He was the one that gave him back to them, and he was the one that had taken Moony, Harry would never forget him for it.


End file.
